Brian Snape's Hogwarts Adventure
by Lupegurl7761
Summary: Brian Snape is the nephew of the horrible Professer Snape. He and his uncle lived in different countries, untill Brian came to Hogwarts and starts to cause trouble. Please Read and Review!


Brian's Hogwarts Adventure 10/15/02  
  
Brian Snape was a boy who liked to play lots of pranks. He went to a school in America, and had a horrible reputation. For example, Brian was known for, floods in the boys bathroom, turning teachers hair different colors, contaminating the food in the cafeteria, and most of all, taking Eugene's bike apart. His sister Annie made cookies. These aren't normal cookies. These cookies can make you float really high, turn invisible, get sick (I'm not kidding), healing and many more things. She sold them at school. She was smart, sensible, and a great inventor.  
  
  
  
Ring Ring! "Annie can you get it?" asked Brian. "Eugene is at the door with his new clogging uniform. Eugene was a boy from school who was really dorky. He had bright red hair, and liked to clog and do ballet. He wore girls' clothes to. (This made him unpopular, no mistake.) Sure, whatever. Annie picked the phone up. "Hi it's your uncle." "Oh it's you again. Do you have to come over every summer?" "Annie Maria Snape! Apologize to your Uncle this instant!" Yelled their father Sam. (He was called Sammy, but nobody knew where he got that name. Brian suspected Joe had started it.) Sammy Snape was a doctor. He was the head of the Lunar Center Hospital, and made tons of money. Once, Saint Mongo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries (over in Europe), called him up and asked him to work there, but he didn't want to work so far from home, (even though he was never at home.) Sammy was always busy, and worked day and night. He had a break once and a while though. "Sor-ryyyyy said Annie, not meaning it at all. Bye. "Uggg," growled Annie. All he does is sleep and eat all the food in the house. Luckily, Annie had her Plastic Palm trees that grew food. "I know," said Brian. "It's like he has a disease or something. Oh Yeah did you hear about that wired English school? They have to wear dress robes, whatever they are. Knock knock! "That's our Uncle. I won't bother to get it," said Brian yawning. "Doesn't he work at Warthogs? Or whatever it is?" said Annie as their three year old sister answered the door. "Guess what Eugene's new costume is," said Brian trying not to laugh. "Don't tell me," said Craig their older brother. "Pink flared silky pants with a pink tee-shirt that has a v-neck." 10/15/02 There was another knock on the door, and Joe who was one of their dad's workers came in. Joe was smart at what he did, which was working as a doctor at the hospital. He had dark hair, and liked to drive, but couldn't quite figure it out. Well, he DID have a license, but the police took it away. He continued to drive anyway. "Joe! Go pick up Mr. Snape from the airport!" OK. Joe walked out the door and started the old battered car. "Oh no," said Annie, "Joe drove into the lake again." "Whatever." Said Brian. "Kids," said their dad, "Um I guess your uncle forgot that there was only one more day of summer, and isn't coming." "Yes!" yelled Annie and Brian together. Then their faces fell. " One more day of summer? That's it?" "Yes, so get ready.  
  
  
  
Brian and Annie got on the bus. "I hate school!" yelled Brian. "Brian, be quiet," whispered Annie. When they got to school, Brian and his friends started to take Engines bike apart. Engine comes over. "Uhh, guys, I can ride my bike over to the rack by myself, you know. Don't worry about it. Engine rode over to the bike rack and the bike fell apart. Ten minutes later, the ambulance came and picked Engine up and took him to the Lunar Center, which was the name of the local wizarding hospital. Brian always wondered where it had gotten that name. After Eugene was carted away, one of Brian's teachers, Mrs. Regotto, and the principle marched over to Brian. "Brian Snape!" yelled their teacher. "I have no choice. With all your pranks, I have no choice but to expel you!" "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Hollered Brian. 10/17/02  
  
  
  
"Brian, you are now going to a school in England, named Warthogs, or something. Here is your uniform, and you have to learn how to tie a tie!" said Brian's father. "Joe will drive you." "OH NO!" yelled Brian, "He will crash into something!" Brian couldn't tie a tie no matter how hard he tried. (Neither could Joe for that matter.) When it was time for Brian to go, Joe had to run back in the house to get his Milky Way Bar. When they finally left, Brian was starting to get scared. What would happen? Would they crash and die? Everything went smoothly until they saw the school from their old, rusty, flying car. (It used to be shiny and new, until Joe drove it into the lake behind his purple house.) Suddenly, a big tree was looming up in front of them! "Watch out for that tree!" yelled Brian! Joe tried to turn but it was to late. CRASH! There was an impact on the windshield, and suddenly a blow to the side of the car witch smashed the already broken windows (they wouldn't roll up). Brian suddenly remembered his Magical plants notebook from his old school.  
  
Whomping Willow- a dangerous tree that keeps everything away from it by hitting  
  
"I wish I took better notes," thought Brian It's a Whomping Willow! Yelled Brian over the sound of the car being crushed punched ect.  
  
"Cool tree!" said Joe as the tree destroyed the car. Brian squeezed out and managed not to get punched in the face. Brian got out and entered the school. A woman with black hair twisted into a bun, a stern face, and a really ugly dress, was leading some first years in. He joined them although he was in third year. He walked into the hall that was old and mystical. Something that he had never seen before. He was rather disappointed, that it had no plastic palm trees that grew food, like the ones in Annie's room. She led them up to the front where the teachers sat. He noticed his uncle looking annoyed and grumpy like usual. The woman pulled out a scroll and started reading out names. When she called them, they walked up and sat on a stool. They put on an old dirty, ugly looking, black hat. When she called "Snape Brain," everyone gasped and whispered between him or herself. To them, Snape was a mean teacher who taught potions. To Brian he was a retard. Professor Snape was in fact, Brian's Uncle. The hat called out, "Gryffindor!" and Brain hurried over and sat next to a kid with dark hair green eyes, and a stupid scar on his forehead.  
  
Finally the feast started. The problem was, that the only thing that Brian liked there was the pepperoni pizza. The pumpkin juice tasted like barf, and the mashed potatoes still were cold in the middle. He had never had such bad meal in his life. He was surprised that the other kids were munching the meal down like it was heaven. He was listing in on a conversation about death eaters, and someone called "You Know Who." Brian had never heard about these things before. He became greatly interested, and was still thinking about it when he went up to bed in the boys' dormitory.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
